There are many known plastic, blister-type package apparatus, such as form/fill/seal machines, in which the initial feed material for the machine is a flat card having a window covered with thermoformable film, the film having been applied to the card off-line. Patents showing such an arrangement include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,053,023, 3,075,330 and 3,997,052. In other apparatus, the plastic blisters are separately thermoformed, and each formed blister is transferred to a card to which it is sealed prior to filling and closing. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,414 to Rohdin. In an apparatus described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,221,473 and 3,232,024, a thermoformable sheet, smaller than the card which will form the face of the package and larger than the aperture in which the blister will be made is applied to a card off-line. The already-windowed card is fed to a package-forming machine and shrink-type package is produced. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,857, fixed apparatus is used to apply shrink film to a card from a roll, and the film .is severed from the roll of film after sealing to the card.
It is desirable to provide a new and improved plastic, blister card package apparatus, system and method of blister packaging which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art and which apparatus may be portable and used at the output end of a plastic injection apparatus.